


Tony & Loki: Partners

by Weaselwoman



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short fiction; checking out posting in chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You never let them get a word in edge-wise!”

“And you critique their performance!”

“How else will they learn?”

“Maybe they should be learning _crime does not pay_ ” – with finger-quotes—“instead of how to do it better!”

Chief Detective Fury sighed. “Let’s reverse interrogation assignments. Next time, Laufeyson, you be the good cop.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more stuff happens

Tony: “So when do I get to do my bad-cop schtick?”

“Watch,” ordered Chief Detective Fury.

On the videotape, as the prisoner was brought in, Loki blinked; smiled not at all toothily.

“Well?”

Fury fast-forwarded the tape.

An unfamiliar voice: “…because my mother didn’t love me?”

“Well, I’m sure she didn’t love you before you robbed that bank.”

“But even after I did it” – a sob—“she _still_ didn’t love me.”

_Sonovabitch_ , said Tony under his breath.

Loki walked into Fury’s office, toweling off wet hair. “I must ask for another assignment. Their stupidity is driving me mad.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this short fic.

Chief Detective Fury said, “Now, remember what you learned.”

Tony sat at the table in the interrogation room as the prisoner was brought in.

“We don’t need the handcuffs,” he told the guard, totally into being the good cop this time.

The prisoner sat.

Tony blinked at him, smiled his cocky smile. “So, tell me about your mother.”

“You son of a bitch!” As the prisoner erupted across the table, reaching for Tony’s throat, guards pounded into the room.

…

Loki visited him in the infirmary. “We’re off interrogation duty.”

Tony rubbed his own bruised throat. “This was your plan,” he said, accusing. Then, puzzled: “Really?”

One eyebrow lifted; Loki's half-grin curled the right corner of his mouth.

Tony huffed. "Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the conclusion to this work, finding the previous one insufficiently scrutable.


End file.
